


Cartas

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Fluff, Embedded Images, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kidlock, M/M, Spirits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock debe escribirle una carta a papá Noel y lo hace a su modo, recibiendo una respuesta muy inesperada.</p><p>Prompt #18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> [También en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/370607.html?view=1439919#t1439919)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Editado** : nunca lo dije, pero Sherlock tiene 12 años; espero que les guste el extra de las cartas.

_Escríbanle una carta a papá Noel_.

Esa había la indicación de su profesora antes de desearles felices fiestas e irse a casa para charlar con un hombre que había conocido en internet el cual, obviamente, había mentido en todo menos su nombre.

Sherlock cerró los ojos e intentó no destrozar la hoja frente a él ante lo absurdo de la tarea. Si fuese por él, no haría nada de eso, pero Mycroft había sido notificado, y si no llenaba de garabatos ese cuadernillo, su madre se enteraría y él no quería pasar esos días haciendo pasteles y decorando la casa con adornos de colores chillantes.

Así que comenzó a escribir.

Sherlock cerró el cuadernillo, lo dejó en el escritorio y comenzó a meditar, olvidándose de todo por el momento.

Tenía que volver a escribirle a _lo que sea_ , así que abrió el cuaderno y cuando estuvo a punto de escribir, casi cayó de la silla ante la pequeña letra en cursiva en color verde que había respondido, de alguna manera, a su carta anterior.

Sherlock parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear. Eso… eso era… _imposible_. Simplemente imposible. Pero incluso después de tres días, la tinta seguía ahí (sin embargo, cuando trató de mostrársela a Mycroft, él no pudo verla).

Era real.

Y sin más, prosiguió a repetir el experimento.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock obtuvo su respuesta en tinta verde.

Sherlock sonrió, creyendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en algo que no necesitaba ser tangible para ser real.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado~ recuerden que sus comentarios son comida para mis musas y andan flacas.


End file.
